異なる (KotonaruDistinto)
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Cinco chicas normales deciden romper el hilo monótono con el cual su vida ha estado últimamente atado, y para romperlo requiere de cierto ritual para llevarlas a aquel lugar que tanto desean. Listas y Cargadas con sus kit' de supervivencia, se aventurarán a lo que es un mundo Distinto. - fic dedicado a Zzho, DianaParu y Giselle-Otaku -
1. Introducción

_Yo sí creo en ti…_

_Creo en tu paralelismo…_

_Creo en aquél tiempo tuyo tan renuentemente…_

_Creo incluso en aquel firmamento, ese que indica tu existencia total._

.

Se miraron unas a otras, ojos cafés claros y otros tantos oscuros.

Se tomaron de las manos y miraron al cielo.

.

_Creo en la firmeza de tu supremacía, en tu dureza y en tu universo._

_Por eso, me creo en tu mundo, aquí… ahora._

_._

Un fuerte resplandor saltó de aquel puntillo dibujado en medio de ellas, que se encontraban en un círculo.

¿Y después?

Después vino la nada, seguida del todo.

* * *

Les he tomado bastante afecto que ya las tengo en la denominación de  
**Amiguísimas*** (es decir, mucho más amigas que antes)  
Quizá no hemos hablado mucho, pero aún así les he tomado gran cariño.  
**DianaParu, Zholamale **y **Giselle-Otaku **Este fic es para ustedes.  
(regalo de navidad)  
¿reviws?


	2. 光 (HikariLuz)

Constará de algunos capítulos, como máxico 4, o quizá 5, depende de lo que la trama (y el publico) diga :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****光 ****(Hikari/Luz)**

A todas por igual les dolía la cabeza, la luz del día les calaba las pupilas y en consecuencia, veían menos que un topo.

Habían prometido hacer aquel conjuro y si tenían éxito, su plan marcharía a la perfección, pero temían que no hubiese funcionado, ya que se encontraban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde habían realizado aquel ritual; A diferencia, claro, de que no había huella alguna de aquel circulo que habían realizado.

El circulo de la Luz, aquella que era utilizada en la antigua Cultura ShiooShio* Para viajar por el universo, hacia un mundo paralelo del cual cinco personas en común deseasen viajar.

—Me duele la cabeza con tal horripilencia que podría matar a alguien, casi como cuando estoy en mis días – dijo Diana, una chica de cabello café y ondulado, el cual le llegaba justo a la cintura.  
—Lo sé – agregó Male – La cabeza me da vueltas y tengo asco ¡casi pareciese que estoy embarazada!  
—¡Si te embarazas, te desheredo! – agregó Diana.

Giselle, una chica de cabello rizado y color miel, quién se encontraba un poco mejor que las demás, notó que Karina aún no despertaba, se acercó a ella y la sacudió para que reaccionara.

—¡Karina! No puedes dormirte, es posible que el conjuro haya funcionado - musitó la chica de cabello rizado.  
—Ya mamá, no quiero ir al trabajo ¡que se las arreglen mi papá y mi hermano! – murmuró entre sueños.  
—No estamos en tu casa, soy Giselle – dijo más tranquila.  
—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde? – reaccionó Karina, quién emocionadamente se levantó de un salto.

Las demás chicas se acercaron a ella y le propinaron unos cuantos golpecitos, sabían de su amor por el chico – y algo de fanatismo – por quién había decidido hacer el ritual.  
Se levantaron del suelo y respiraron hondo, aún no sabían si habían logrado su objetivo.

—Será mejor recorrer el lugar, si lo hacemos juntas, no nos perderemos – Propuso Diana.  
—Tienes razón, además – agregó – dudo que podamos volver a encontrarnos si nos separamos.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, y por algún tipo de impulso, todas saltaron al árbol.

—¡Qué diablos! ¡¿Cómo saltamos tan alto?! – agregó Male.  
—Lo hemos… – dijo Giselle  
—¡Con un coño, lo hemos logrado! - gritaron todas al unísono.

Siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol con la ilusión de encontrar aquella aldea, la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

_Oh sí, oh yeah! hemos ido al mundo ninja ( ~*v*)~  
__y ¿saben que sucede con chicas normales -adictas a Naruto- en aquél mundo ninja?  
__¡pues descubre que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo! :DD  
_Reviws... Reviws ( ~°-°)/


	3. 出会い (DeaiEncuentro)

**Nota previa: **Queridos Sasukarines míos, amantes de esta bella pareja, espero y el fic sea de su agrado (al igual que lo sea para **Zholamale **y **DianaParu**)  
Espero y me perdonen -a los que se toman el tiempito de leer mis otros fics- el retraso de los mismos, comprendanme, se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente con el tema navideño y esas cosas, así que espero no desesperen (Ah rimado :o)

* * *

**.::ADVERTENCIA::.**

Amantes del Sasusaku, esto no es sasusaku, es totalmente sasukarin, por lo que:

1) Si no te agrada, puedes o bien, irte ahora mismo, o abstenerte de poner comentarios odiosos.  
2) Quizá el fic se enfoque en nostras, pero si, habrá sasukarin (mezclado con otras parejas, ya verán)  
3) No habrá lemmon! ¿por qué? para que llegue a más público :DD  
Ahora sí, ¡disfrútenlo!  
**:::SPOILER ALERT DEL MANGA 27 EN ADELANTE:::**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: 出会い ****(Deai/Encuentro)**

Corrieron unas cuantas millas más, quizá unas tres, y lograron llegar a aquella aldea de sus sueños, aquella con la que crecieron viendo a través de una pantalla de tv, y, posteriormente, de laptop, la aldea de la hoja, mejor conocida como la aldea oculta de la hoja o ''konoha'', cualquier sufijo era correcto.

Las cinco chicas habían parado en un enorme árbol para contemplar la entrada de aquel lugar,

— Oh dios mío, estamos aquí ¡estamos realmente aquí! – exclamó Male, la menor de las cinco.  
— Es verdad, tantos meses de investigación para aquél ritual y, en verdad nos ha traído aquí – murmuró Karina.  
— ¿Saben qué? es como para celebrarlo e ir a secuestrar a esos dos – agregó Diana, quién había cruzado de brazos, mientras que el dedo índice lo paseaba por sus labios.  
— Tienes toda la razón, es más – agregó Male – Deberíamos encerrarlos en un cuarto y que comiencen su labor de restaurar sus respectivos clanes.

Todas sonrieron con satisfacción, ya que había sido aquél, el objetivo que las había llevado a Konoha.

— Yo sigo prefiriendo el SasuNaru – espetó Giselle, después continuó – Pero si se refiere en cuanto a dejar a sasuke con Sakura...

Las demás chicas hizo un mohín de desprecio o asco, quizá ambas cosas.

— Vale, ya les he dicho que no me gusta sakura, y prefiero dejar a Sasuke con Karin, en dado caso que no pueda ser un SasuNaru.  
— Por poco y te quemamos en leña verde, giselle. – Intervino Karina.  
— Bien, bien... tenemos que entrar a konoha, pero tenemos un problema mayor, o mejor dicho, dos problemas... – dijo Male – Primero, ¿creen que pasemos desapercibidas con estas bandas falsas? y también ¿Estaremos en el tiempo del anime o del manga? debemos de saber si Sasuke ya esta evangelizado.  
— Buen punto Male, lo que si espero es que no estemos en algún tipo de relleno, ya saben que esos no cuentan en la historia, por lo tanto, si hacemos el plan en el espacio-tiempo de un ''relleno'' no servirá de nada.  
— Odio los rellenos, así que más le vale a Kishi que estemos fuera de ellos, si no, tendremos que ahorrar para ir a Japón y raptarlo... - musitó Karina mientras hacía un puchero.  
— No habrá problema, si mis cálculos no fallan, estaremos en el tiempo en que Sasuke ya se ha evangelizado y, en el momento en que le pide perdón a Karin. – Dijo Giselle.  
— Tenemos que apresurarnos, para llegar con Karin antes de que Sasuke llegue - Replicó Diana.  
— ¡Andando! - gritaron todas al unísono.

-o-

Encontraron a Karin Uzumaki, quien se encontraba en el campo de batalla; Ellas sabían que se había escapado, así que se acercaron con sigilo a la pelirroja, ella por supuesto, las sintió y giró, se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, Karina y Male comenzaron a charlar:

— ¿Sabes Male? Si por mi fuera, ni le dejaría a nadie de aquí quedarse con Sasuke, pero a la única que se lo cedería sin problemas, sería a Karin.  
— Lo sé –Repuso la rubia– ¡Karin es Karin! – y comenzó a soltar risitas.  
— ¿Tienes una idea desde cuando le amo al emo vengador? ¿A ese huraño azabache? ¡Si por mi fuera, lo violaba aún estando en público!  
— ¡Hey! Pero si yo también le daba a él... y a Neji, al igual que orochimaru y ... ¡ahhh, mierda! todos son tan guapos aquí – Musitó.  
—¡Calma chicas!... pareciera que quieren violarse a Sasuke...Voy a tener que mantenerlas a raya, no vaya ser y lo traumen antes de q Karin le de su estrenada.  
— Tienes Mucha razón – Concluyeron las dos.  
— Ya estamos cerca de Karin, esperemos no tenga un ataque de pánico por pensar que venimos a encerrarla de nuevo –Explicó Giselle.

-o-

— ¡Voy a ir al campo de batalla! – Exclamó el azabache – ¡No permitiré que esta aldea... y mi hermano se desperdicien!

Los Kages, que iban junto con Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Jûugo y Sasuke, se acercaban cada vez más al campo de batalla, dispuestos a echar una mano a la alianza shinobi en su lucha contra Obito Uchiha.  
A lo lejos, lograron divisar seis siluetas, y una de ellas la logró reconocer Sasuke.

«Karin»

— ¡Oh! que vista tan nostálgica. – Musitó Hashirama.  
«Ahora es el momento» pensó Suigetsu mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Karin.

Karina se interpuso y paró el golpe de Suigetsu, Karin se sorprendió tanto como la misma chica —Quién siempre había sido normal y, Jamás había golpeado a nadie— el Hozuki se quedó tan impactado por la fuerza con que detuvo aquél golpe que, no pudo decir nada por unos segundos.

— Hola - dijo la chica - Me llamo Ana, encantada de conocerte - Ella creyó más prudente decir su primer nombre, ya que podrían confundirse por la similitud de su nombre con la pelirroja.  
— Hol... ¡Hola! - dijo después de unos tantos segundos sin poder haber reaccionado.  
— Mucho gusto, yo soy Male, ella es Giselle y la de más allá, es Diana.  
— Hola chico - dijeron cada una.

El Uchiha se acercó y, como por alguna extraña clase de magia, se presentó con todas, las respectivas Enamoradas —Que eran prácticamente todas se contuvieron para no desnudarle en aquél mismo instante, de Karina y Male salió un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus narices, las dos se quedaron viendo y, con alarmada expresión se dijeron disimuladamente de aquél infortunio, segundos después, se limpiaban con el antebrazo.  
Se acercaron también los Kages, Orochimaru y Jûugo, de igual manera —Aquellas chicas— se miraron para no desnudar nuevamente al Sennin de cabello largo, Después de que les preguntaron a todas ellas su motivo por estar ahí (cabe destacar que, como era obvio, mintieron) dudaron al principio de aceptar su ayuda, pero de igual manera terminaron por aceptarla.  
Karin miraba hacia Sasuke con ojos de ira, ya que aún le dolía aquella traición, el azabache sintió su mirada y giró para observarla.

Ella hizo puños sus manos y le espetó:

— ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

Todas ellas sabían que diría aquello, seguido de la disculpa sincera del chico de ojos ónix —Lo cual también esperaban— Pero esta vez algo cambió. La pelirroja se acercó al azabchae, hasta el punto de quedar a escasos centimetros de sus labios, el Uchiha hizo una cara de sorpesa ante aquel movimiento.

— Te perdono... - pausa, y después continuó - Pero tendrás que recompensarlo.

Hashirama, tobirama, Orochimaru, Jûugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke se quedaron completamente atónitos ante aquella actitud tan madura de la Uzumaki. Las chicas del otro mundo se miraron unas a otras, ya que el paso número uno de su plan había sido llevado a cabo con excelencia.

— Estoy algo confundido - Agregó Hashirama - A juzgar por su chakra, es del clan Uzumaki, pero su actitud... es difierente a la de ellos.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capítulo, a decir verdad, queríamos TODAS desnudarle a Sasuke, pero ¿Que se le va a hacer?  
Todas acordamos en dejárselo a Karin, mi tocaya.  
Espero les haya gustado, quizá dure unos cinco capítulos y ya, dado que es un fic cortito de navidad (regalo para mis amigash ^/u/^ )_

_¡Me despido! ( /°v°)~_


	4. 愛 (AiAmor)

**Declaimer Aplicado.**

**:::Spoiler Alert:::**

a partir del manga 627* (no del 27, fue una equivocación)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: 愛 ****(Ai/amor)**

«Los cuatro zombies más fuertes, 3 monstruos y ahora, incluso una idiota —Pensó Suigetsu— ¡Estoy seguro que Madara estará sorprendido!»

las cinco chicas estaban a punto —A casi nada, es decir— de gritar cual fangirls por aquella acción que le habían recomendado a la pelirroja.

Y es que, después de haberla convencido de hacer aquella acción, la pelirroja aceptó a regañadientes.

Sasuke se alejó de la chica de ojos rubíes, no por que le desagradase, si no por que se sorprendió, estaba tan cerca que casi...

— Karin... - dijo casi en un susurro, tan pequeño que solo ella podía escucharlo.

La chica de cabellos rojos, abrió los ojos tanto, que parecían enormes platos blancos. Ciertamente las chicas le aconsejaron bien, como consecuente, sonrió de lado, satisfecha con el resultado, se acercó al oído del azabache, y en consecuencia, este se ruborizó.

Todos, quedaron anonadados, hasta el mismo Jûugo, quien se había caracterizado por ser tan pasible, abrió la boca en una perfecta O.

Las cinco chicas se reunieron en un circulo, querían reprimir sus gritos de emoción ante aquella escena, y valla que les costó, pero lo lograron.

El joven de ojos Ónix aclaró la garganta y le respondió:

— Hmmmp.

¿Era el mismo chico, el cual su chakra había llegado a ser tan oscuro? ¿Aquel que jamás se había caracterizado por titubear?

— Karin sigue siendo tu punto débil, Sasuke - dijo el sennin de ojos verdes.  
— Valla, eso jamás me lo esperé - reconoció el chico de cabello naranja.  
— Argg, algo le dio esa bruja a Sasuke, ¡lo sé! - replicó enfurecido el Hozuki.

Karina se acercó al alvino, puso su mano en el hombro de aquel chico y le susurro algunas palabras en el oído, este a su vez se ruborizó.

— ¡Y...Yo! - exclamó con nerviosismo el.  
— Oh, vamos, solo soy tres años mayor que tú, hasta puedes presumir presuntuosamente ''miren, estoy con una chica mayor, soy tan jarcore''  
— ¡Karina! - gritó Giselle, se acercó rápidamente y la alejó del chico de dientes peculiares - recuerda - susurró - que no debemos alterar mucho el anime.  
— ¿No te parece que ya lo alteramos bastante con aquella reacción del buenote... ajam... De Sasuke?  
— Meh, haz lo que quieras entonces - dijo - yo sigo esperanzada con un Sasunaru.  
— ¿entonces por que aceptaste venir acá? - replicó la amiga.  
— ¡Por que quiero ver a Kakashi! - musitó mientras un color rosado profanaba sus mejillas - es tan... ahhh~ - después de recordarlo, le preguntó a Karina cual fue el motivo por el que Suigetsu se había sonrojado.  
— Le dije, que una vez que terminase la guerra ninja, sin duda alguna no le serviría su forma líquida para evitar unirme con el - susurró mientras de su nariz salía nuevamente un hilo escarlata.  
— No sé por qué no nos sorprende - Respondieron todas las chicas ahí presentes.

Todos los shinobis, ex-kages y ninjas de la hoja se comenzaron a reunir para comenzar aquella ardua pelea que llevarían contra el ex-ninja de konoha, Obito.  
Las cinco chicas comenzaron a retirarse de aquel lugar.

Habían realizado su cometido.  
Ahora solo quedaba esperar el resultado reflejado en el manga, quizá así aquellos pocos fans de la pareja, vivirían felices.

Regresaron al circulo antes de que nadie notara su presencia, y comenzaron a conjurar aquellas palabras:

Yo sí creo en ti…

Creo en tu paralelismo…

Creo en aquél tiempo tuyo tan renuentemente…

Creo incluso en aquel firmamento, ese que indica tu existencia total.

.

Se miraron unas a otras, ojos cafés claros y otros tantos oscuros.

Se tomaron de las manos y miraron al cielo.

.

Creo en la firmeza de tu supremacía, en tu dureza y en tu universo.

Por eso, me creo en tu mundo, aquí… ahora.

* * *

La pelirroja miró por todas partes, no encontraba a aquellas chicas que le habían ayudado a recibir la respuesta positiva del azabache; Siguió intentando buscar, pero no encontró a nadie.

¿Había sido producto de su retorcida imaginación?

¿Las habían visto los demás shinobis?

— Ne... Sasuke... - llamó la pelirroja - ¿Dónde están aquellas chicas de hace un momento?  
— ¿A qué chicas te refieres Karin?

Se lo había imaginado.

Hashirama miró a tobirama y exclamó:

— ¡Hokage! desde arriba de estas caras hechas en las rocas que la han observado hasta ahora ¡Mirad de cerca esta aldea!  
— Hahaha... - replicó tobirama.

Los dos saltaron a aquellas rocas con facilidad.

— Finalmente podré encontrarme con mi hijo - agregó el padre del Uzumaki - para poder hacer todo lo que no hice como padre... Te traeré un gran regalo a ti.

La trama siguió su curso, tal y como estaba escrita.

la pelirroja miró al cielo, soltando un pesado suspiro, algo dentro de ella sabía que no pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación, y si así lo fuera, solo debía agradecer interiormente.

«Gracias chicas, en verdad...Gracias»

* * *

_**Prefacio  
**_

_— ¡Apresúrate! Hoy salió ya el nuevo manga de Naruto... creo que es el penúltimo. - dijo con emoción Male.  
— ¡Ya voy ya voy! está aquí... - contestó la apresurada Karina.  
— Tengamos paciencia... - inquirió Diana - ¡Al diablo la paciencia! quiero ver acción con esos dos.  
— Sigo insistiendo que quería un SasuNaru - agregó Giselle.  
_

_Una vez que el Link de aquella página que contenía el penúltimo manga de Naruto se abrió, las chicas no dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaron._

_ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HABÍAN DESEADO._

_«FIN»_

* * *

felices fiestas a todos.

Un saludo afectuoso a:

**DianaParu  
****Zzholamale  
GiselleOtaku**

:) las quiero.


End file.
